Happy Endings Are For Cowards
by fnvii
Summary: Happy endings are for cowards, or so, that's what Chloe Sullivan thinks. Who wouldn't with what she's going through.


Title: Happy Endings Are For Cowards. 

  
  


Author: fnvii 

  
  


Disclaimer: The characters and situations of 'Smallville' are the property of Warner Bros. and DC Comics. No profit is being made from this endeavor. 

  
  


Author's Note:  This is one of my first Smallville fic. I hope you like it. 

_Happy endings are for cowards_, Chloe thought. She shouldn't have said yes when Clark Kent asked her out. Clark's her best friend and their relationship is bound to fail. But he's so adorable. So sweet and charming and has a body that shouldn't even be anywhere near a sixteen year old boy.

  
  


"Chloe, are you okay?" Pete asked, "you seem off. Are you sure you're not on drugs?"

  
  


"What?" Chloe replied, shocked at Pete's assumption. "I would never take drugs. I'm a healthy young woman who exercise regularly and I'm actually on a strict diet."

  
  


"You mean running around chasing Clark, making sure he doesn't cheat on you and eating the whole container of Ben & Jerry's Chocolate Fudge ice cream after the big chase is a healthy way of living? I don't think so girl." Pete scoffed. "You need to pull yourself together," he added as an afterthought and left Chloe standing in the middle of the hall, alone. She turned around and bumped into someone. She looked up and saw Clark grinning down at her. She smiled back and Clark leaned towards her to give her a short, abrupt kiss.

  
  


"This is awkward," he said and continued, "but I'll get used to it. Still up for the date tonight?"

  
  


"Sure, Clark. I can't wait!" Chloe smiled. The truth is, she didn't want to go out with Clark. She loved him, but somehow she got the feeling that Clark is forcing himself to like her.  Clark was still flashing her the Kent smile when she looked up and she swallowed the lump in her throat. She looked at her watch and said, "I should get going. I need to get ready for tonight. The BIG night!" With that, she stormed off.

  
  


When Chloe arrived home, she found the house depressingly empty. She felt sick and wished to turn back in time when Clark and her were jest two people who share a bond that no other could break. That is, when they were just friends. She glanced at her watch and sighed. _Four hours to go till Clark comes to pick me _, she thought.

  
  


Chloe switched on the computer and noticed that Pete was online.

  
  


Newsgal: Hey, Pete! 

  


PeteDaMan: Hey u back! 

  


Newsgal: You were right. 

  


PeteDaMan: Huh? I was? 

  


Newsgal: Yea, about me. There was sth wrong. I love Clark but I think he's forcing himself to like me. 

  


PeteDaMan: Oh, that! You know, Clark really like you. He told me. 

  


Newsgal: What about Lana? 

  


PeteDaMan: She's every man's fantasy. Beautiful like the goddess, but unreachable like the stars. Don't worry about her. 

  


Newsgal: But…

  


PeteDaMan: Look, Clark chose you. Not her. That proves something right? 

  


Newsgal: I guess you're right. 

  


PeteDaMan: I know I am. So don't bother me now. I'm chatting with one hot mama!

  


Newsgal: Sorry. Bye.

  
  


No reply. Chloe felt better. Thanks to Pete, the idea of dating Clark seemed pleasant. She switched off the computer and got ready for the date. She put on a strapless red dress. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw a beautiful woman. She felt great. She waited for Clark to come. Ten minutes late… half an hour late… two hours...three…

  
  


_He's not gonna come_, she thought, _I knew it wouldn't work, I knew it_. Hot tears streamed down her face and onto her dress. She felt betrayed and helpless. She wanted revenge.

  
  


Chloe didn't sleep the whole night. "I'm going to start a new life, I'm going to reinvent myself and I'm gonna start today," she said. When she arrived at school, she saw Clark standing by her locker. Clark went to her with an apologetic look, he said, "I'm sorry about last night. Lana…" 

  
  


"It's always about Lana," she cut him off, "I knew it was her even before you told me. That's it, Clark. You've just ruined a relationship and friendship both. Stay away from me. It's over," she added, her tone icy. Clark looked hurt and guilty at the same time. Chloe's face remains expressionless. She could feel her face grew hot and when she saw Pete, she took it as an opening to bail.

  
  


"Come on, Pete. We have a story to cover," she said while pulling Pete's sleeve. Pete followed her until they were in the school's parking lot.

  
  


"What happened to you?" Pete looked at her disapprovingly. "This is not you!"

  
  


"I have had enough, Pete. No more will Clark Kent ever use me again. He never liked me. Never did, never will!" Frustrated, she turned around and walked away, "don't bother following me, Pete."

  
  


The same night, while Chloe was lying on her bed, she heard the doorbell rang. Thinking that it was her father, she straightaway went to open the door. To her utter astonishment, it was Clark.

  
  


"I'm sorry," he began, Chloe shifted and flinched when Clark tried to touch her. "I don't want to speak to you, Clark. I'm tired," she managed towards the living room with Clark tailing behind her.

  
  


"I know I messed up, but, if you could just listen to me," Clark pleaded. He sounded like a puppy, desperate for its owner to take it out for a walk.

  
  


"You hurt me. I don't want to listen anymore, Clark."

  
  


"But, I miss you, and I'm sorry, I really am."

  
  


"Clark, I miss you too, but I just need time to heal. I should have known 'us' will never work out. Let's just skip the whole apologizing thing and just be friends again, okay? But not tonight."

  
  


Exasperated at the fact that things will never be the same again between them, Clark moved closer, hoping to change things to the way they were before they started dating. Chloe waved him away.

  
  


"Go," she said, "leave me alone." Clark's shoulder dropped as he walked out of Chloe's house. She glanced at the computer and decided to go online to let her mind focus on other things beside Clark. The minute she got online, Pete instant message her.

  
  


PeteDaMan: How r u?

  


Newsgal: OK. Clark was here.

  


PeteDaMan: Really? What happened?

  


Newsgal: We broke up.

  


PeteDaMan: I'm sorry. Anything I can do, just ask.

  


Newsgal: Sure. Don't ever ask me out, OK.

  


PeteDaMan: Never in a million years. 

  
  


Chloe smiled at the computer screen. Now, she felt better already and hopefully, things will go back to normal tomorrow. She heals fast.

  
  


The next day, as she was walking to school, she heard a car horn blaring behind her. She turned around and saw Lex Luthor in his silver Porsche. "Need a ride?" he asked.

  
  


"Sure," she replied.

  
  


"I heard you and Clark broke up," Lex said.

  
  


"Wow, news sure get around fast here in Smallville."

  
  


"Hence the name. Personally I think you're better off without him. He fusses a lot."

  
  


Chloe turned to look a Lex. "We're here," she said. Without warning, Lex planted a sweet lingering kiss on Chloe's lips. The kiss turned deeper and Chloe pulled away. She needed to catch a breath. 

  
  


"What was that all about," she asked, still woozy from the kiss.

  
  


"Clark was looking this way and I thought why not show him you've found a man," he replied, "but don't take this way over your head." With a playful yet amused face, Lex drove off.

  
  


"What was that all about?" Clark asked, a little too demanding if you ask.

  
  


"Clark, even though I don't have dark hair, glassy eyes and orphaned girl plastered on my forehead, men do find me attractive," Chloe replied. In her mind, she was still thinking about the kiss and secretly hopes that it would happen again. _I guess happy ending aren't for cowards after all_, she thought, flashing her perfect white teeth at the furious Clark.


End file.
